


I Can't Believe It's Not Butter

by SluttyMcDougal



Series: Incoming Message [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cell Phones, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not!Fic, Pervertibles, Teasing, Texting, jailbaiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyMcDougal/pseuds/SluttyMcDougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't like getting sticky… until he's damn good and ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Believe It's Not Butter

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Pervertibles square on my Kink Bingo card. This is all my doing. I didn't force the unfortunate pre-reading position on anyone for this. I don't even know what happened.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
